


He Was Drunk

by mygodhatesme (orphan_account)



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Jem and Will ahve been together for five years, as their relationship got stronger Will's heavy drinking turned into an addiction.





	He Was Drunk

Jem was lying down on his bed, waiting for his boyfriend to come home from school. He was already three hours late and Jem was becoming more impatient each second. He hated when he saw his boyfriend really drunk. Will used to drink a drink every night but then he started drinking during the day and it become something bigger than a drink every night. It made Jem sad, he cared so much about Will. Jem stopped drinking when Will started getting drunk all the time, he knew he was drinking to get drunk and he tried to stop Will but it never worked so he stopped trying hoping Will would stop drinking. 

Jem heard the downstairs door opening and the sound that the stairs make when someone stepped on them. He didn't move, he just waited there so Will can get in the room and see him. Jem heard Will singing, then he saw the door opening. ''Will, baby.'' he said, Will opened his eyes wider and said ''Yes, Jem.'' and started walking towards the bed in the corner of the room. Will felt sick while walking, then sat on the bed. He grabbed Jem from his shoulders and made him sit, started kissing him. Jem was tring to talk, trying to tell him to stop but it wasnt't working. ''Shut up and kiss me.'' Will said to his boyfriend. Jem slowly pushed Will back and said ''I missed you.'' but Will acted like he didn't hear andkept kissing Jem. ''You are drunk.'' Jem whispered, ''Yes I am.'' Will answered him quietly. 

''How much did you drink?'' Jem asked him, his voice was disturbingly still. ''A lot'' Jem sighed and he said ''Please tell me you got a cab here.'' but no Will drove back home. ''I drove.'' Will said. ''Don't do that shit! Are you crazy?'' Jem asked him angrily. ''It's okay'' Will said. But Jem was losing his mind over this. He got up and looked Will in the eye. ''It's not okay!'' he said, he nearly cried. ''Promise me last time you are this drunk, you're going to call me.''he continued talking while still angrily looking at him. ''No!'' Will shouted and Jem was getting more frustrated each second. ''Can you lower your voice, people are trying to sleep.'' Jem told him. 

''I thought you were sleeping, I didn't want to call and wake you up'' Will tried to explain. ''It doesn't matter, just don't be stupid'' Jem said, Will got angry and stood up, ''I am stupid?'' he shouted. ''Just don't do it'' Jem told him but the response from his boyfriend wasn't ideal. ''Fuck you!'' Will said to Jem. Got Jem's car keys from the desk across the room. ''I'm going to Mama's'' Will said. ''I'm not welcomed here'' Will continued talking. 

Jem walked toward Will and tried to get the keys off of his hands. But he was holding them tight. ''Stop, you are not driving!'' Jem said. Jem kept trying to get the keys of his hand and they were both really angry. ''Don't touch me'' Will shouted and pushed Jem really really hard. Jem hit his head to the desk really hard, he started bleeding really bad. Jem went uncounsious. Will started panicking, he drunkenly got Jem and started carrying him to the car. ''Jem! Wake up!'' Will started crying really bad. He didn't feel drunk but he still was. They got to the hospital and Will was covered in blood. 

By the time they got to the hospital, Jem was losing so much blood that he was actually dying. He actually did die in the hospital because of blood loss and Will never got drunk after that.


End file.
